Scratch
by SigSig
Summary: Erwin/Levi - It was already an eccentric decision to have Levi join them, so it stood to reason that he would have to use unconventional methods to make him obey him.


This was about the third time he was being called to intervene. As the commander, he had a lot of influence over his subordinates, but this was going too far. Using his influence for situations that should have been simple to resolve felt like severe overkill. Instead of the commander, he was starting to feel more like their babysitter, the one they all ran to when someone wasn't playing fair with the others.

That particular someone was their latest recruit and his riskiest gamble, Levi. It was Erwin's idea in the first place to have him join the scouting legion. He'd heard rumors about the mysterious, cunning young man from many a concerned civilian who wanted to see him apprehended, but his elusive nature made him especially difficult to catch. To begin with, his appearance was debated and ranged from one side of the spectrum to the other; some claiming that he was a vicious and rugged-looking man, others saying that he was sly and handsome.

He was quite surprised when he found out what he really looked like. The infamous mischief-maker was barely higher than Erwin's chest and looked so mangy and unkempt that he wouldn't have been surprised if he actually had fleas. He looked like a wild animal with dangerous threats in his eyes, panic and tension constantly coiled in his muscles, and, beneath it all, the most basic and powerful desire to survive.

That was what drew Erwin to him the most in the end. Just by looking at him, he could tell that he had what it would take to be one of their finest members.

He didn't doubt his decision, but he really wished that the others would begin to agree with him.

Levi wasn't making the situation easier, unfortunately.

Erwin made a deal with him when he joined. If he joined, he promised that he wouldn't have to suffer the judgment of the court for his crimes. Life in the scouting legion would be, overall, much preferable to the more uncertain and unpleasant life he was living on his own. Levi had agreed, and while he hadn't returned to his former ways and hadn't even left the base, he wasn't adapting well to his new life. He continually shirked his responsibilities and hadn't shown up for at least half of his training sessions. On numerous occasions, he started fights with other recruits in the dining hall. He hadn't been there for more than a few weeks and he was already making a mess of things.

This was the third time Erwin was being called to break up a fight. Once Levi lost control, Erwin was the only person he would listen to for some reason; probably because he was the only one willing to lend him an unbiased ear.

The second he stepped into the dining hall, he could feel the animosity in the air. It appeared that he arrived at just the right time because he walked in to find Levi standing on one of the tables, kneeling over another recruit. The man underneath him was desperately resisting him as Levi tried to reach his throat with a butter knife.

While heaving an exhausted sigh, Erwin pushed his way through the gathered crowd and waved his arms to make them back away.

"Levi."

It was worth a try, but simply saying his name did nothing this time. Levi continued to struggle against the other recruit, trying to press his hands down to drive the knife toward his throat as the other howled pitifully and fought to force him back. It looked like his arms were getting tired. Levi, on the other hand, looked completely crazed, like nothing was going to stop him. Erwin had no doubt that his threat was serious; he was going to kill that recruit if he didn't do something to separate them.

"Did anyone even try to stop them?" he asked, looking around at the others.

Everyone looked away shamefully.

Of course not.

Forget about stopping them – the situation shouldn't have even had a reason to begin.

There was a chance he was going to get stabbed, but he was the only one present who was apparently willing to take the chance. After he'd called his name, Levi gave no indication that he heard him. So focused on his desire to tear the other man apart, he hadn't even noticed Erwin's presence. That was going to be to his benefit.

"Levi," he said again, louder this time to make him pay attention.

All he needed was that one second to distract him. He shot out his hands and grabbed both of Levi's wrists, and then, before he could even react, he lifted him up and dragged him off the table. The knife he held clattered harmlessly on the table next to the shuddering recruit's head. The man covered his neck protectively and hastily scrambled off the table in fear.

"Let go- Let go of me, you fuck!" Levi shouted, thrashing in his grasp. Erwin pulled both of his arms behind his back to keep him from erratically tossing around like a fish. With his arms like that, there wasn't much he could do except awkwardly trying to kick him in the shins.

"He's crazy," one of the female scouts scoffed, and glanced up at Erwin as if she were seeking his agreement.

Levi laughed. "What was that, bitch? Try saying that again a little louder for me."

The one who nearly got torn apart by Levi had retreated behind a group of his friends, but appeared again to support the woman who had spoken up. "She's right. Come on, commander, you can't leave us alone with that nutcase! See what he does when you're not around? This guy's more of a threat to us than the titans are, even!"

His struggling renewed in full and Erwin pulled him back roughly. "Stop," he said, voice solid. "If there's something else you want to say, you can save it for my office."

Levi twisted around in his grasp to look up at him and glared, returning Erwin's stare with intensity. Erwin chose to say nothing more and was content to hold a staring contest with Levi until he gave up. Now that he was there, Levi had no escape, so it was worthless for him to fight any further. He was smart enough to realize that for himself and he soon relaxed and turned back around to look at the floor.

The other members weren't as smart, though. A few of them decided to make a few more snide remarks as they exited, and although he was still restraining Levi's hands behind his back, Levi still managed to trip a few people on their way out, leading to even more shouting and threats and unthrown punches.

It was foolish of him to expect things to calm down once they made it out of the dining hall. He was willing to let Levi go so he could explain himself, but he immediately squandered the opportunity before Erwin even had the chance to present it. They were good for about five steps before Levi halted, swiftly crushed Erwin's feet beneath his heels, and wrenched himself out of his grasp.

It wasn't pain that kept Erwin from immediately running after him, but surprise. It lasted for no longer than a few seconds, but it was long enough for Levi to make it halfway down the hallway ahead of him. The moment his bearings returned to him, Erwin broke into a run and sped after him, knowing that if he didn't catch up to him quickly, there was no telling what harm he would cause. He believed in him and he wanted to trust him, but he was still a wild animal; an untamed and very spooked animal.

"Levi," he shouted after him, "please stop. I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

Levi looked behind himself, but kept running. "Then stop chasing me, you fucking giant!"

"I can stop chasing you if you stop running!"

"I'll stop running if you stop chasing me!"

He was quite the stubborn one. It would be impossible to discuss things with him calmly if he didn't stop, but at least they weren't going to be running for much longer. Despite all the wandering he did, Levi still wasn't very familiar with the layout of the base, and in the direction he was going, he was about to reach...

"What the..." Levi bent over and grabbed his knees to take a wheezing breath, "...fuck."

A dead end.

There was a door at the end of that hallway though, and Erwin was closing in on him fast. With nowhere left to go, his only option was to head back where he came, right into the clutches of the one chasing him, or forward – to try the door in front of him. Stubborn and refusing to be caught, he grabbed the doorknob in front of him with both hands and threw his weight into the door and let out a surprised shout when he went tumbling inside without any resistance from the door.

Erwin quickly made it in behind him and closed and locked the door.

Levi picked himself up and shook his head, then took a look around to figure out where he landed. "What..." he muttered again, turning in circles. "Someone's bedroom?"

"Convenient," Erwin chuckled, crossing his arms smugly over his chest. "This happens to be my room. It's also a fine place to talk."

Unconvinced, Levi continued to look around the room, looking for possible exits. "I just want out of here, okay? This was a mistake. I shouldn't have agreed to this."

And go where? What would he do? He was a criminal; there was no escape for him. Erwin felt like he should remind him of that, but he didn't want to say anything that might sound like a threat. If he wanted Levi to calm down and perform the way he expected him to, he was going to have to find a solution, and that started with finding the reason why he wanted to escape so badly.

Erwin extended a hand, gesturing for him to sit on the bed. "If you would, I'd like to hear your account of what occurred in the dining hall."

Scoffing, Levi slapped his hand away and made another break for it. Even if he thought he could wear Erwin down by keeping him on the move, there was no way he was going to escape the base, much less escape his room. Erwin easily grabbed him from behind and pinned Levi's arms at his sides.

"I'll listen to you if you settle down," he said. He had their difference in size to be thankful for. Levi wasn't going to be able to step on his feet or shake himself free again when he was holding him a foot off the ground.

"Just let me go," Levi yelled helplessly. He repeated it over and over and there was no doubt that anyone within a hundred feet would've been able to hear him. When it seemed that he'd finally made his throat too sore to yell any more, he abruptly stopped struggling and hung his head between his shoulders. "Just..."

"Are you willing to talk now?"

He shouldn't have asked. Levi may have tired himself out, but he still had some fight in him. That was something Erwin admired, but he wasn't going to be able to reason with him if he was hellbent on resisting. He had to find a way to make him stop for long enough to make him talk.

He had an idea.

It was already an eccentric decision to have Levi join them, so it stood to reason that he would have to use unconventional methods to make him obey him.

It felt wrong to think of it that way; he didn't want to keep thinking of Levi as an animal, but the comparison seemed appropriate at almost every turn. Their most civilized conversations occurred with Levi behind bars. If he tied him up, at least he wouldn't have to worry about losing him.

Erwin stood there holding him for what felt like a long time until Levi finally stopped flailing and went limp again, breathing hard like he'd completely exerted all of his energy. Erwin knew better than to believe that he was truly done, but it seemed like an opportunity and he was going to take it. He dragged him over to his bed and tossed him onto it and immediately climbed over him, just in case he wanted to roll away.

Levi remained unexpectedly still for him though, pressing his cheek into the sheets to catch his breath. Erwin worked fast, reaching behind them to unbuckle the straps of the 3D maneuver gear around Levi's thighs.

"What are you..."

Erwin didn't respond as he pulled Levi's arms behind his back and tightened the straps around them, securing his wrists to his forearms. He had to wrap them around a few times to get them to buckle, but he was confident in their tightness. Levi twisted from side to side, but with both of his arms tied in two separate places, he wasn't going to be able to get them free without extraordinary strength and flexibility.

Satisfied with his work, Erwin sat back on Levi's knees. "Sorry about this. I had to do something."

Levi tilted his head so he could send Erwin a scathing glare. "So you tied me up?"

"What was I supposed to do? You weren't going to sit still. I just want to talk with you; find out what's going on," he said as seriously as one could when sitting on top of someone else.

"Fuck you," Levi seethed. Erwin winced when a wad of spit hit his cheek.

He prided himself on having strong patience for others, but his composure was beginning to crack. He wiped his palm over his cheek and then grabbed a fistful of Levi's long hair, hauling him back. "How am I supposed to train a disobedient mutt like you?"

Possessed by an unusual idea, he pulled Levi back farther and pressed their lips together. He knew better than to question his own decisions, but he couldn't help worrying for a moment. He just got through insulting Levi so he expected some form of retaliation, but instead, was surprised when Levi began roughly kissing him back, thrusting his tongue against the seam of Erwin's mouth, biting at his lips just hard enough to make him open his mouth for him.

That... wasn't what he expected.

But now he was kissing him for some reason.

Remembering that he was supposed to be the one in control, he tightened his fist in Levi's hair and yanked him away. Levi growled when he was pulled off and tried to get back at his lips, even if it was going to make him yank his own hair out.

"You have a lot of complicated feelings, don't you?" Erwin laughed. "I thought you wanted me to let you go, but now it looks like you'd be happy to stay right here."

Kissing him worked. Talking did not.

Levi jerked and lashed out at him with his teeth bared. Had Erwin not moved back when he did, he was sure he would've had a nice chunk of skin missing from his jaw when he heard Levi's teeth snap together over empty air.

"If you calm down, I'll listen to you. I'm not one to offer preferential treatment normally, but you aren't exactly normal, you know. I'll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable here."

Levi scoffed and flopped down onto the bed. "Forcing me to be comfortable...? That's a riot."

"Don't you want to be?" he asked, placing a hand down gently in the center of Levi's back. It was quick, but he saw something on his face change and he relaxed somewhat under his hand. As he thought, it seemed that Levi responded favorably to physical contact. To test this further, he stroked his hand over Levi's back and released an internal sigh when he made no move to resist him.

Levi glanced back at him and then promptly averted his eyes when he noticed Erwin looking at him. His shoulders jumped and that was when he seemed to remember that his arms were tied and his struggling began again. "Just forget about me already. I'm not meant to be here."

Struggling? Erwin knew how to remedy that now.

He backed up farther until he was sitting between Levi's legs, then lifted his hips into the air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing now?" Levi growled.

"I'm going to have a conversation with you," he said, sliding his hands around Levi's hips to the front of his pants. He unbuckled what remained of the gear around his waist and Levi made a sound when he unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down to his knees.

Erwin was ready to do anything he had to do to make him obey, but he wasn't going to continue this if Levi told him to stop. Breaking down this kind of barrier would either free Levi and make him more obedient ...or do the exact opposite, destroying whatever trust Levi had in him.

"What kind of conversation are we going to have exactly?" Levi asked.

He tried to lay down on his stomach, but Erwin grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back onto his knees. "I wouldn't have to do anything if you would just explain why you keep getting in fights around here. I wouldn't have tied you up if you behaved. I could even let you go if you proved that you could act like a civilized human being, but now I have no choice but to do this."

"Do what?" Levi asked. Again, Erwin chose to ignore him, giving him a parting slap on the thigh as he calmly stood and walked over to the dresser against the wall. He didn't even have to look behind himself to know that Levi wasn't going anywhere. Until he found out what Erwin was going to do, he was too curious to move a muscle.

After a bit of rummaging in his top drawer, Erwin found what he was looking for: a simple black necktie. He turned around, holding it out in both hands to present the idea to Levi. He didn't need to say what he was going to do with it for Levi to get the idea, although it wasn't like Erwin was going to give him the option of accepting it or not. Kneeling on the bed, he slipped it over Levi's eyes and tied it at the back of his head.

"Is this really necessary?" Levi asked.

"Is it? Will you explain why you haven't been attending training sessions?"

Even if he knew that Erwin couldn't see his eyes anymore, Levi still turned his face away from him and stayed silent.

Sighing, Erwin went back to where he'd been behind Levi and began working off his boots. "I can't let you go, Levi. You know that I like you, but I can't. I'm already doing the best I can for you, and so far, you've been nothing but ungrateful. You're making me look like an idiot for recruiting you." He tugged Levi's boots off and placed them on the floor, then pulled his pants off the rest of the way. He took his time folding them as he talked. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to put you back behind bars. I'm not saying this as a threat, alright? I'm just reminding you which of your options is the wisest."

Levi stayed quiet until he felt Erwin's hands on his ass. "Wait, what does my ass have to do with this again?"

Erwin cupped his ass and kneaded it in both hands as he sat between Levi's parted legs. "I'm going to calm you down. Then we're going to talk like two civilized, reasonable men. You already seem to be thinking clearer, so just relax and think about what you want to do."

He gave him a few seconds, rubbing his hands over his ass while he waited. Levi wriggled around under his touch and lifted his hips higher in the air to spread himself wider. Even though his body seemed to know what it wanted, the little downward turn of his lips told Erwin how conflicted he was on the inside. There was no question that Levi liked him, trusted him over anyone else around him, but he still didn't know how to act in his new environment.

Leaning forward, Erwin spread his cheeks apart with his thumbs and blew gently over him. A quiver worked its way through Levi's entire body and he picked his head up for a moment just to let it fall back down, confused about what it was he felt. Erwin didn't want to make any rude presumptions about the lifestyle Levi had until they met, but he was sure that he must've had some kind of experience. Interesting experiences. No one without experience would let themselves be tied and spread on someone else's bed without question unless they'd been there before.

Keeping his ass apart, he leaned closer and blew over him a little more intently. When Levi tried to bring his knees together, Erwin patiently pushed them apart and resumed. This time, he added his tongue, experimentally giving him a quick swipe with the tip of it.

Levi let out a humiliating noise and tried to pull himself away. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Erwin couldn't keep himself from chuckling at Levi's suddenly coy behavior. "What's the problem? Am I making it hard for you to think?"

"It's... What do you think you're doing, putting your mouth down there like that, you swine?"

"Hm?" Erwin rubbed a thumb over his entrance and raised an eyebrow, even if Levi couldn't see it. "You look rather clean to me. Is there some other reason I should be aware of? Your medical tests all checked out, didn't they?"

"You don't find anything wrong with putting your mouth on somebody else's ass?"

Obviously not, but if that was a serious question... "Not really."

So he had a lot of experience, but wasn't familiar with anything like this. That made things more interesting, at least. Levi could've told him to stop and Erwin knew that he had no problem making physical objections if he really didn't like something, but he stayed still and didn't make any other comments.

Erwin leaned in again, blowing across him first before placing his tongue over him to get him accustomed to the sensation. "Don't forget that I want you to be thinking about what you've done," he said, leaning back for a moment. He rubbed a thumb in circles over his entrance and Levi nodded once, silently. "Good."

Levi was apparently curious enough about what he was doing to undergo something that humiliated him. A little bit of humiliation could go a long way, especially when it came to training a particularly stubborn and disobedient new recruit.

Laying down on his side, Erwin was at just the right height to press his nose between his spread ass. So far, he was doing pretty well at calming Levi down and he would've been lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it himself. Levi was a raw and wild beauty; a diamond in the rough that he wanted to polish with his own hands. Erwin knew that it was selfish to make such decisions on his own, he wanted to mold Levi into his perfect partner in battle.

He knew that he could be.

Levi was trying to hide the way his tongue made his legs shake, but Erwin could feel him trembling under his hands. He drew the flat of his tongue over the sensitive spot and chuckled softly against his skin when he heard Levi let out a shaky breath. He applied consistent, firm pressure with each pass of his tongue, adding a little bit of lip here and there just to hear the way it made Levi react. Blindly, he reached a hand between Levi's legs and wrapped his hand around his cock. Levi groaned and tried to thrust into his hand, but Erwin quickly retracted it and brought it back to his ass. He only wanted to see if he was right and that much had confirmed it for him; Levi was enjoying himself.

"How long are you going to keep doing that?" Levi asked impatiently, his voice cracking slightly on the last word. Erwin could tell when he touched his dick that he was more than ready to get on with other things, but apparently he wasn't aware that Erwin was the one in control.

How long? As long as it took.

"Do you like it?" Erwin asked. He briefly shifted his attention to nibble a mark into Levi's delicate skin, right where his thigh met his ass. "Feeling more relaxed yet?"

Huffing through his nose, Levi once again turned his head to the other side and went quiet. He was a fellow of few words, but Erwin liked him best when he was quiet and indignant. Anger came so easily to him, but he wanted to help him control himself.

"If you're going to fuck me or whatever, just get on with it already," Levi said.

Erwin went back to work, aiming to see how far he could bring Levi before he really lost it. He teased his tongue over him a few times, but Levi had come to expect that much. Once he had him in familiar territory, he slowly began to work the tip of his tongue into him. Levi sounded confused, but his hips knew what they wanted, pressing back on their own to seek more of Erwin's tongue. Erwin gripped his ass in his hands and made sure to spread him nice and wide so that he could push his tongue in deeper. The longer he kept it up, the more Levi began to fidget until he was so desperate that he was trying to pull his arms from the belts and begging him to stop. If he really wanted him to stop though, Erwin was sure that he would've been making more severe threats towards him. Instead, he was rocking himself back against his mouth, trying to wriggle his hips in a way that would satisfy his ignored arousal.

He was surprisingly sensitive. When he reached under him and gave his cock another light stroke, Levi let out a noise that sounded close to a sob.

"Are you relaxed yet? I hope you've been thinking," Erwin said, sitting up.

Keening high from the back of his throat, Levi rubbed his knees into the mattress and pushed his hips back, trying to seek out the wetness of his mouth. "Don't just stop!"

"You told me to stop a minute ago," Erwin reminded him, gently massaging Levi's ass. "Make up your mind."

It seemed physically painful for Levi to cooperate. "Shut up, pig. If you're just looking for excuses to fuck me, then stop playing around and fuck me already."

Erwin smirked. Levi didn't know what he was asking for.

He let Levi stew in impatient curiosity for a while longer as he slowly worked his own belts out of their loops. He gave up on them once he had enough undone and unfastened his pants far enough to free his cock. It was a definite relief; his cock had been insistently pressing against the front of his pants for a while.

Levi twisted around when he felt Erwin's weight shift on the bed but he didn't have to wonder what was going on for long. Erwin mercifully pulled the tie down from his eyes and let it hang around his neck so he could see what he was working with.

As soon as his eyes fell on his cock, Levi laughed and turned a little pale. "You're... kidding, right? That thing's inhuman. That wouldn't fit in anyone."

"What do you think I've been doing back here, hm? I told you – I've been trying to make you relax."

"So I could take that monster?" Levi asked incredulously, still staring at it in disbelief. "...Seriously, I'm not sure whether I'm more impressed or intimidated right now."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Erwin said, giving himself a few lazy strokes. "I'm not even completely hard yet."

Levi planted his face into the bed and let out something halfway between a groan and a scream. "Stop it already, would you? That thing doesn't need to get bigger!"

He chuckled softly to himself. "You're going to be begging for it in a minute..."

Before Levi could ask him what he meant by that, Erwin got up and returned to the dresser to look for something else. Among the assorted things he kept on top, he found a bottle of lotion; not something he used frequently, but it had its uses for times like these. When Levi saw what he had in his hands, he stared, the circles under his eyes deep, his expression exasperated. On the scale from 'impressed' to 'intimidated', Erwin could tell that he was much closer to the latter, but he was going to put him in his place soon enough. Levi was going to like it whether he liked it or not.

When the first touch of his lotion-coated fingers touched him, Levi gasped loudly. "I hope you're going to use this time to do some more thinking. Don't forget what I said about talking with me. I'll make sure to find a place for you here."

Levi arched his back, pressing his chest flush against the bed as he lifted his ass to meet Erwin's fingers, trying to get him to push them inside of him. He would have started with just one, but Levi's actions made him curious, so, gripping his hip with one hand, he positioned two fingers from his other hand at his entrance and gave them a push. They popped in without too much resistance and evoked a low groan from Levi. He could see that his cock was still hard too, despite his talk about being intimidated.

Two fingers wasn't going to be enough, but it was a good sign that he was accepting them so quickly. It probably also helped that he had worked him over with his tongue, relaxing his muscles. As he considered adding a third finger, Levi started shifting around, trying to bring his legs together again. His breath was becoming even more rapid and needy, sounding like he could get off with just Erwin's fingers.

"Stop that," Erwin chastised, removing them. It sounded like Levi wanted to snap at him, but thought better of it at the last second. "Relax. I'm the one taking care of everything here."

He was trying not to beg. That was what it was. He kept his mouth shut whenever he thought he might compromise his tough guy act.

Erwin needed to break through that act. He came close before, but he may have stopped too soon, shown him too much leniency.

"You can make more noise than that. If there's something you want, you can tell me. That applies to anything around here," he told him. He didn't expect Levi to answer him immediately, anticipating a few minutes of silence as he thought about it. In the meantime, he pushed his two fingers back in and worked them inside of him slowly. Whenever Levi began moving his hips around, trying to grind himself against his probing fingers, he grabbed his waist and stilled him.

No matter how much he wanted it, Levi remained stubbornly quiet. With the way he was acting, Erwin got the feeling that he understood the intentions behind his actions. It was about a lot more than just their physical communication. If he really wanted something, he was going to have to use words, even if it made him uncomfortable.

He kept going, occasionally adding a little more lotion to keep his fingers slick. The longer he kept going, the less Levi thought about maintaining his attitude. He tried to close his legs yet again and whined and struggled against the belts holding his arms when his efforts were thwarted. If he hadn't tied his arms together, Erwin had little doubt that he would've been touching himself.

"Still not ready to talk?" Erwin asked. He slipped his fingers out and received the first open moan he'd heard Levi make. "How about this then...?"

He placed his fingers over Levi's entrance and he could see his eyes widen when Levi realized that he intended to add a third. He was really fighting to not say anything, but he was losing control of the sounds that slipped past his lips. It was too much. Levi wasn't the average guy, but there was only so much he could take before...

"I..."

It was just one little word but it made Erwin halt what he was doing. Resting a hand on Levi's waist, he leaned down to see if he would say anything else if he lent him an ear. He didn't, though. When Erwin came closer, Levi turned away and pulled his lip between his teeth. His teeth were locked together tightly, his eyes squeezed shut, his entire face red from the strain of holding back. Feeling a little cruel, Erwin reached underneath him and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers along his cock. It wasn't enough to satisfy him, wasn't even enough to offer him a moment of relief, and it made Levi release an infuriated, frustrated howl.

"Just slam it in me already!" he yelled, sounding muffled when he had himself pressed face-first into the sheets. "I don't care if you have to tear me open to do it. Just fuck me like a man already!"

He let a few seconds pass without giving him a response, rubbing his fingers inside of him yet at an aggravatingly slow pace. Levi thrashed and slammed his forehead into the bed when he pulled them out and seemed about ready to start yelling at him again before Erwin grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back.

"Ready to talk?"

He was still trying to act tough, but Erwin could see it on his face. His lips were quivering, his brows turned up in frustration, tears waiting at the corners of his eyes. Erwin let his eyes travel appreciatively down his body to find his cock hard and anxious with tons of precum sliding down the underside. Levi twisted his upper body, trying to look away so that Erwin couldn't see his face, but it was too late.

"You weren't the one who started those fights, were you, Levi?" he asked, relaxing the hand in his hair. "How many times must I say that I'll listen?"

Levi looked down, the circles under his eyes making him appear especially tired suddenly. "They're your men. You'd trust what I'd say over them? Someone like me?"

Erwin made sure that Levi was stable on his knees as he moved to release him from the belts holding his arms. "You're one of my men now too. I trusted you enough to recruit you and I still trust you. If it's a matter of making the others accept you, then you'll just have to do your best to ignore them and work hard during training. Prove what an indispensable asset you are to the corps and then there will be no reason for them to question your presence."

"_Question your intelligence_, you mean? You seem put out that they don't like me," Levi said, laughing weakly. With his arms free, he shook his fingers through his hair to straighten the mess Erwin made of it.

"It's because I like you. You have a lot of potential," Erwin said, pushing Levi's hands aside so he could fix his hair for him. He was going to have to give Levi a proper haircut soon if he was going to be using their gear...

Levi smacked his hands away and sniffed. "Do you fuck all your recruits? Or is this a special service?"

Erwin paused, then glanced down at his own hard dick and couldn't help laughing. "Ah- My apologies. I didn't intend for things to go this far."

For some reason, Levi looked awfully disappointed. "...So you just whipped your dick out to freak me out? What kind of pervert are you? ...You aren't going to finish me off? I mean, your dick _does_ freak me out, but..."

"Oh, don't worry," Erwin assured him, giving his shoulders a shove to push him onto his back. "I untied you so you could watch."

Levi let a few curses fly as Erwin pushed his legs apart but he didn't stop him, watching with a combination of anticipation and apprehension as Erwin readied himself in his hand. Reaching behind himself, Erwin grabbed the bottle of lotion and applied a bit more to his cock and generously poured some over Levi's as well. With a relieved sigh, Levi wrapped his hand around his cock and relaxed, looking ready for whatever Erwin wanted to do.

"Have I tamed you yet, I wonder?" Erwin murmured as he rubbed the head of his cock around Levi's entrance.

He grinned. "Show me how powerful that thing is and we'll see."

He was asking for it. Erwin leaned his weight forward and wasn't surprised by the tightness he encountered. Even Levi lost a bit of his confidence when he realized what a tight fit it was going to be. That nervous laugh came bubbling up from his chest again but his eyes were fixed on Erwin's cock, too interested in seeing whether he could really make it inside him to argue whether or not he should give up.

It was too soon to give up, though. He wasn't even trying yet.

With just a little more, Erwin was able to slip the head of his cock inside. Instantly, Levi dropped his guard and opened his mouth in a breathless scream. His lips worked to form words but nothing came from them as Erwin slowly pushed forward. Like Levi had assumed, there weren't many who could take him, but he was impressed if Levi was able to do it without more preparation. A fourth finger probably would've been helpful, but he was accepting it well enough with just his own desire. He wanted it so badly that he kept telling his muscles to relax even when they tried to tighten on their own around this massive intruder.

"Too much?" he asked, wondering whether he should stop for a few seconds to let him adjust.

"Keep going," Levi said, voice distant, eyes focused on Erwin's cock as it slowly slid inside, mesmerized. His breath hitched and grew more rapid as he watched. He cursed and tightened his fist around his cock as the last few inches of it slid in.

Erwin pulled back and gave a few small thrusts to see how Levi would react. Letting out a hard, ragged breath, Levi tipped his head back, grabbed a fistful of the sheets, and arched his back in a way that somehow pushed Erwin in even deeper.

"_Fuck_," Levi groaned, his voice wet, sounding halfway to tears. "H-how..."

Well, proportionally, he was significantly larger than Levi, so it made sense in a way, if that was what he wanted to know. He wasn't sure if Levi was sensitive about his height, so he didn't think it would be appropriate to tell him about how much the difference in them turned him on. He decided to show him how much he enjoyed it instead. After effortlessly dragging him closer, he picked up Levi's knees and placed them over his thighs so that Levi could wrap them around his back.

Levi moaned and squirmed in his lap, grinding himself against him. It looked like he was adjusting to the size, but it wasn't enough for him just yet. He wanted Erwin to move, to fuck him. Erwin smugly kept his hands on Levi's hips and used his strength to hold him there, unable to have what he wanted.

"You... bastard..."

"You'll talk to me from now on, yes?" Erwin asked. Truth be told, it was really hard for him to keep still now too...

"Is this some kind of trade?" Levi's face was too red and he was just too desperate to stay exasperated for long. "Fine. _Fine_, I will."

"This is the most I've heard you talk yet. Seems this was effective after all," he concluded proudly. At last, he released Levi's hips and he could tell by his long moan that he was grateful.

It felt almost too tight for Erwin to take and he knew that it had to feel the same for Levi. He was a little worried that he could hurt him, but Levi didn't even seem to care anymore, gasping openly as he writhed against him, trying to take him as deep as physically possible. So focused on the movements of his hips, his hand had gone still around his cock. Erwin gently pushed his hand aside and took it into his own and gave it a nice squeeze as he began to rock his hips in earnest.

He didn't want to word it so crassly, but it looked like he'd tamed Levi with his cock. There was this look on his face, like he was willing to accept this as his defeat. His cock was already dripping in Erwin's hand and he could tell that he was close to coming just from having him inside of him. It was too much, but he was enjoying it, perhaps, in a way he'd never enjoyed anything before.

"Er... win..."

He thrust a little faster, making him gasp. "You won't call me commander?"

"That would really get off a... pervert like you, wouldn't it?" Levi said, giving him a toothy grin. "I refuse. Deal with it."

"I like that attitude of yours," Erwin said, removing the hand he kept on Levi's hip to stroke his cheek. Levi turned his face into his palm in what Erwin expected to be a nuzzle before his teeth clamped around the soft skin between his thumb and forefinger. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but something about it made Erwin suddenly feel dangerously close to coming. Levi probably intended to leave a few bloody marks in his skin, but instead, he ended up moaning softly around his hand, hungrily licking his palm.

Levi fell back into silence, trying with all of his might to keep himself from making any other embarrassing noises. Having Erwin's hand in his mouth was barely helping. Reaching down, he closed his hands around Erwin's and tried to make him stroke him faster, silently guiding his hands to show him how he wanted him to do it.

Erwin tried to be the one in command and it still turned out like this... He couldn't help feeling like Levi was the one who really had him wrapped around his finger.

"Shit, I think I'm gonna come," Levi muttered after he released Erwin's hand from his teeth.

"You sound disappointed."

Levi grumbled and Erwin knew he was right.

He stopped moving and squeezed the base of Levi's cock.

If looks could kill, he would've been shot dead by Levi's glare. "_Seriously?_"

"You sounded like you didn't want to come." He loosened his grip around his cock and lightly rubbed his fingers around the head. "Was I wrong?"

Trying to get him to touch him more, to give him just a little more to make him come, Levi bucked up into his hand. With a short laugh, Erwin let go. Just as he expected, Levi tried to put his own hands around himself, but Erwin immediately grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Levi tried to pry himself from his hold, but his struggling pushed him down harder onto Erwin's cock. He stilled, squeezing his eyes shut as a shudder worked its way up his spine.

Erwin could agree. All of his squirming was doing things to him as well – he just tried not to show it. It was a real fight not to let go when he had such a vision beneath him as well.

"Let..." Levi's words seemed to stop there. Erwin leaned closer, nearly nudging their foreheads together to hear him. "Y-you said that you'd listen to me, so let me come already. Just let me come."

Erwin couldn't say no to such a hot, desperate face. He could tell that Levi was teetering right on the edge; the head of his cock turning purple, precum dribbling into the curve of his stomach.

Putting his arms under Levi's, he lifted him up and pulled him into his lap, driving him down hard onto his cock. Levi's hands instantly shot up and his fingernails dug into his shoulders as a pleased cry tore from his throat. Keeping an arm around Levi's waist, Erwin reached between them to grab his cock and jerked it the way Levi had shown him; stroking the full length of it, tightening his grip around the head. He could feel himself twitching inside Levi, his own cock responding to how wet and erotic Levi felt in his hand.

He had to breath through his nose to calm himself down, trying to wait. Fortunately, he wasn't going to have to hold on for much longer. Levi took over, roughly riding his cock until at last, he came, shouting Erwin's name so loudly that Erwin feared the entire base could hear him. His whole body shook with what looked like the world's strongest, most blinding orgasm, and if Erwin didn't have an arm wrapped around him, he would've probably collapsed.

His orgasm made him tighten up around Erwin – even more than before if it were possible. Desperately, Erwin lifted Levi off of his cock and came almost as soon as he pulled out, shooting his cum against Levi's chest and stomach.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and wordless cleanup, Levi flopped backwards onto the bed. Linking his hands behind his head, he looked up at Erwin. "You got any cigarettes?"

Once he had his own pants zipped up and his buckle fastened, Erwin rose from the bed, chuckling, and retrieved a pack from his bedstand. "I'm not a heavy smoker," he said, shaking two out, handing one to Levi. "I only smoke occasionally."

"Occasions like this, am I right?" Levi asked, offering him a cheeky smile as thanks as he sat up and took the cigarette from him. He placed it between his lips and leaned in when Erwin held out his lighter for him.

Erwin took a long pull from his own and released the smoke slowly through his slightly parted lips. "No. Only when I have a headache."

Levi smirked, but the tilt of his brows made him look somewhat disappointed.

"I see..." Holding the cigarette at the corner of his mouth, he began redressing himself. "I'll try to be less of a headache."


End file.
